A Different Kind of Pain One Shot
by Catch1star
Summary: What Happens when Jude gets engaged to someone who isn't Tommy?


As Promised the other One Shot, This one I really like because I fell in love with "Different Kind of Pain" By Cold. I hope you guys like this. I won nothign to do with Instant Star, loved the newest Episode, I was like awwwww. Own nothing to do with the song used.

* * *

"Guess what?"

"What Jude, you seem very happy it's creepy so just tell me?" Tommy said while putting the finishing touches on her new single.

"Well, Quincy if you're going to be like that I just won't tell you the happy news, but just be reminded I wanted you to be the first to know."

Happy. Tommy almost laughed to himself, but kept his cool Tommy being happy is the farthest thing from his mind and he doesn't want to know anything that has to deal with being happy. The last time Tom Quincy was happy was when Jude turned eighteen, but by that end of that night he got his heart crushed. Why, Jamie and Jude decided to give their relationship another try, after being broken up for a year. That was two years ago. Give Tommy Q happy news, is highly doubtful unless it was to hear that Jude dumped Jamie's ass. But what he was about to say and hear was going to turn his world upside down.

"Ok Fine, I'm sorry Jude, please tell me your oh so happy news." Tommy said sarcastically and turned his body so he was facing Jude but something caught his eye on her left hand.

"I'm getting married" Jude's face was so happy and beautiful Tommy couldn't help but smile, when he was screaming inside.

"To who?"

"Tommy, you know who. Jamie" Tommy squeezed his hands so hard his knuckles were turning white.

"Jamie, Why?"

"Because, he's loyal, faithful, and he wont' break my heart." Jude said while staring at Tommy's hands afraid that he was about to break them clutching them so hard.

"Jude you just described a dog." Tommy said with a smile, if he wasn't going to have Jude he wants to make her hate him, now.

"Tommy shut up, You know why I'm marrying Jamie, I love him ok."

"Sounds like you just want a safe relationship you don't love him, not the way you love me." Uh oh, someone just overstepped the line by about five hundred miles.

"What did you just say to me.?"

"Jude obviously you're not deaf, so you heard me just fine." Tommy said while standing up from his seat making his way into the recording booth and started to pick up around so he couldn't look at Jude anymore. Truth was Tommy was heartbroken, he thought that if Jude was every to get married it'd be to him, not her best friend.

" I think you just told me that I love you more than my own fiancée. Are you stupid Tommy what the hell is your problem?"

"My problem Jude, You're only twenty years old, and you're ready to get married, that's not likely."

"Whatever Jude, Just leave, me alone, I just really can't stand to look at you right now." Tommy said while his back to was towards Jude, he stopped picking up the things and made his way over to sit at the piano.

"Tommy, I don't know what's going on with you but for the past two years you've been different, I miss the old you, what happened to us." Jude said as she started to walk towards him.

"Life did Jude, things happened, things change people, and now life has changed us, you're not that same either, now just go _please_." Tommy pleaded those last words Jude nodded her head as if he was looking at her and turned to walk out of the studio, midway to the front doors of G-Major she forgot her purse so she walked back into the studio she just had the fight with Tommy expecting total silence, but hearing a song.

"A Different Kind Of Pain" Cold

"Before I let you go  
Give me just one more night to show you  
Just how I feel  
I lost all my control  
If it takes my whole damnned life I'll  
Make this up to you

I'm kind of like the waves that roll their whole life  
Towards somewhere crashing it on the shore  
That's blown in by the wind that carries the clouds  
To hide my wish on a fallen star

A different kind of pain, is someone there to hold you  
Is someone there to take you away from me  
A different kind of pain, is someone there to hold you  
Is someone there to take you away from me

I tried to let you go  
I wish I could turn back time and show  
You just how I feel  
I needed you to know  
If it takes my whole damned life I'll  
Make this up to you

I'm kind of like the waves that roll their whole life  
Towards somewhere crashing it on the shore  
That's blown in by the wind that carries the clouds  
To hide my wish on a fallen star

A different kind of pain, is someone there to hold you  
Is someone there to take you away from me  
A different kind of pain, is someone there to hold you  
Is someone there to take you away from me

Before you let me go away

Before you let me go away

Before you let me go away

Before you let me go

I needed you to know

A different kind of pain, is someone there to hold you  
Is someone there to take you away from me  
A different kind of pain, is someone there to hold you  
Is someone there to take you away from me

A different kind of pain, It's a different kind of pain

A different kind of pain, It's a different kind of pain

It's a different kind of , It's a different kind of pain

It's a different kind of pain, before you let me go I need you to know

It's a different kind of pain, it's a different kind of pain

Before you let me go, It's a different kind of."

Tommy finished the song, thinking he was alone he stood up and picked the piano seat up and flung it across the room as it hit and broke against the brick wall did he fall to his knees and start to cry. Jude stood there shell shocked. Did the news she just tell Tommy break him. Then she realized what she needed in her life and who she wanted her life to be with. She took off her engagement ring placed it on the sound board and walked up to Tommy and bent down put her hands so she was holding Tommy's face and she lifted his face up to hers and said

"What do you need me to know?"

Tommy just stared at her with tears running down his cheeks, she hear the song and it clicked he didn't see the glimmer on her ring finger anymore. What did that mean.

"I love you Jude, it's always been you, I wanted to.. I wanted to tell you on your eighteenth birthday but you got back together with Jamie, and now, now it's too late you're going to marry him, and be happy with someone else who isn't me."

"Tommy, shh Shh, I'm not going anywhere I made a mistake I don't love Jamie, I love you, you Quincy I love you." Jude said as she whispered the sweet words in his ear, did he stop crying and pulled away from the embrace they were sharing.

"You love me, as in Tom Quincy, not Jamie Andrews." Tommy spoke as he smiled when Jude started to nod her head.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, you were right, I was only with Jamie to be safe, and for all the wrong reasons, I wasn't in love with him, not like I am with you." Jude said as she was trying to stand up but Tommy just pulled her back down to her knees so her face was only inches away from his own.

"Good." He then captured her lips with his and they kisses passionately to make up for all the times they had missed being able to do so. When they broke apart only one thing came to Tommy's mind.

"Jude what are you going to do about Jamie?"

"I'll just have to tell him, that I gave my heart away and I never really got it back until now."

"Are you saying that you were in love with me before you got back together with Jamie"

"Yes, Tommy I've probably been in love with you even before you kissed me on my sixteenth birthday, but I was too young."

"You should've told me."

"It doesn't matter now, all that matters is that we're together now, here."

"You're right."

Tommy pulled Jude back into another kiss, not caring about who could walk in on them, they were happy and they were in love and finally they were a "we" now.

The End

* * *

There you go, I can't stand unhappy endings I get all emotional and go with the "what if's" I'm still working on new ideas, but with the new season they're kinda hard to think of and with all the make up work and regular homework, then testing and midterms coming up. Life is CARAZY! 

Jess


End file.
